Happy Birthday, Noah
by fall2007
Summary: Wade gives Noah a birthday he'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Noah's Arc. (obviously)

There is profanity and sex in this story, so if you are offended please do not read.

First off I love the show and think Wade and Noah are a gorgeous couple. I have watched all of the episodes and the movie, but I can't find any fan fiction on the show. I was in the mood to write a story about some Woah (Wade and Noah) lovin' so I started a fan fic. I'm really not a writer, but I just figured I'd try it. Feel free to read and review or even submit some fan fiction of your own.

__________

Most of the guests had left for the night and everyone really enjoyed Noah's surprise birthday party. The apartment was pretty much left in tact besides a bunch of confetti on the floor, a few plastic cups sitting around and several clusters of balloons hanging from a few pieces of furniture. Wade really tried hard to make Noah's birthday special and with the help of Chance, Ricky and Alex he did just that. It wasn't enough he had to be such a sweet boyfriend and arrange the party, but he won the award for most romantic by buying Noah's convertible back from the dealership. The asshole salesman almost doubled the price, but Wade would have paid triple just to see the look on Noah's face when he saw it. Chance and the guys were heading for the door after fighting over the last piece of cake.

Chance turned before walking out after Alex and Ricky, "Noah sweetie, now are you absolutely sure you did not need us to help you clean up?

"Yeah gurl, you sure? Cause it took me and Trey damn near a week to pick up all that confetti after his birthday last month!" Alex peeped his head back in the door.

Ricky turned around rolling his eyes and stood in the hallway. _Whatever! You bitches must be crazy...I ain't cleanin' shit._

Noah turned and scanned his apartment, but before he could say yes he saw Wade, who had come out of his dress and was wearing his tank top, leaning against the wall with his sexy arms crossed looking at him. Wade was giving him one of his signature dimple smiles as he winked at Noah before walking into the living room to pick up some of the confetti. Noah looked at him bending down to clean..._God he is gorgeous...Iook at that ass...Damn my man is fine! _He turned back to his friends, "Actually I...ummm...don't think I'll be doing any cleaning tonight," Noah replied with a raised eyebrow. Luckily the girls got the picture, wished their friend a happy birthday one last time and left quickly giggling out the door.

As Noah locked his door, two muscular arms slid around his torso holding him close from behind. Wade began placing sensual kisses on the back and side of his neck as he pressed his hips up against Noah's. Bracing himself between the door and his lover, Noah lazily let his head fall back onto Wade's right shoulder and pressed back against him, slowly grinding his ass into Wade's groin. Wade's lips and tongue continued their erotic exploration of Noah's neck as one of his hands slipped underneath Noah's designer sweater to make slow lingering circles on his abs. His other hand found Noah's hips and slid lovingly up and down his side. Noah brought his left hand up to caress the back of Wade's head to cover his cornrows and wispered his name. "Wade...your lips feel so good baby...ahh."

"Mmm.........not.........as........good as........you taste baby..." Wade whispered in between kisses.

Noah's starting breathing heavier and was biting down on his lower lip. He let his other hand fall to unzip Wade's pants, but instead of finding a zipper...or fabric for that matter, his fingers had found a soft mound of short hair...

Sorry to leave you hanging, but I just wanted to get some feedback before I get into the meat and..meat. Please review and thanks for reading. I would love to read any fan fiction that anyone else has about Noah and Wade.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Noah's Arc. (obviously)

There is profanity and sex in this story, so if you are offended please do not read.

Noah opened his eye's in disbelief that his Wade could have stripped completely in less than a minute. Needless to say he was quite impressed and even more excited to find that Wade was almost fully erected. Noah turned his head and slowly ran his tongue along the side of Wade's neck. He smiled and said, "Now look who's sexually enticing."

Wade half grunted and laughed as Noah moved his hand further down. "Oh god, Noah!" Wade breathed into Noah's ear as his lover's hand started moving up and down his cock. Even though he wanted him to keep going, he knew that tonight was just for Noah and Wade couldn't let his own desires get in the way of making tonight more special.

Wade grabbed Noah's shoulder's and turned him around so that they were face to face. He leaned down and softly kissed those beautiful lips just long enough that when he pulled away Noah's eyes remained closed in sensual bliss. Wade pulled away from the kiss and looked at Noah who was completely moved from the kiss. _Mission accomplished _he thought with a devilish grin.

As Noah reveled in that amazing kiss, Wade began multitasking again by planting delicate lingering kisses all over his face while his hands began to remove Noah's jeans. Wade pushed Noah's pants and briefs down as he knelt down at the same time onto his knees. Wade paused when he was at eye level with Noah's member. Noah was unsure (well somewhat unsure) of what was about to happen and was a little confused when...nothing did.

Noah opened his eye's to look at Wade and as soon as their eyes met, Wade took him in his mouth and began his oral exploration. Wade wanted Noah to see that their was no more hesitation-no more fear. Although he had not said it yet, he knew that he was falling head over heels in love with Noah and wanted to do everything in his power to make him happy. Remembering what he learned from the book Noah gave him The Joy of Gay Sex, Wade put his skills to the test. If he was at all unsure if he was doing it right, all doubt was thrown out the window when he felt Noah squirming and heard him moaning in ecstasy.

"Ahhh...Oh my god! Wade..." Once again Noah tried to lean his head and shoulders back against the door as his hands grabbed Wade's shoulders to brace himself for this killer blow job he was getting. "Shit! Shit! Shit!...............Wade you are amazing.............How.................did you learn.......aaaaaaahhhh Fuck!" Before Noah could finish his question, his breath caught in his throat and his knees almost gave out when Wade took one of his balls in his mouth and slowly suckled it.

After several more minutes of this "sexual assault", Wade realized that he was thoroughly enjoying this. Not only because it was making Noah absolutely crazy, but because he was quite good at it. Noah began to feel that familiar tingling in his toes and behind his ears. Soon he was almost ready to explode. "Wade...Wade I'm cuming.......Oh god!" Pleased with himself, Wade let his lover ejaculate onto his bare chest. The sight of it made his dick even harder every time he watched Noah cum.

After Noah was completely spent, Wade stood to his feet and held Noah's waist because his knees were so weak. Wade placed a soft kiss on Noah's forehead before leaning their foreheads together. They looked into each other's eyes for several minutes with both love, excitement, joy and little fear...but mostly love. "Happy Birthday, baby." Wade waited until Noah's breath slowed and started to lean down to pick him up.

"Wait baby" Noah reached over on his book shelf and grabbed some left over napkins and started wiping off Wade's chest. A little embarrassed that he had so much and more so that it was all over Wade, he shrugged his shoulders and said genuinely, "Sorry baby".

Wade let out a sexy throated laugh as he put one arm around Noah's back and reached down behind his knees picking him up and said with a smile, "Shhhhhh, baby don't apologize. I really enjoyed it." Noah smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover as he was being carried to the bedroom.

"Apparently you did too" Wade just couldn't resist teasing his lovely Noah. They both laugh as Noah playfully slaps Wade's chest.

Once they were in the bedroom, Wade gently sets him down on the bed and steps back into the living room. Noah sheds his designer sweater and shoes as he calls Wade. "Baby where are you going?"

Wade comes back with a CD and places it in the CD player. After he sets the track he walks back over to Noah who was first admiring his strong broad shoulders and firm ass, but was now reveling in the sight of Wade's dick which was standing at attention. Wade leans down and hovers his lips closely to Noah's. They could feel each other's breath and could hear the musical intro starting. "Wade...thank you." Noah proclaimed with sincerity and began to lean up to kiss him, but was stopped by Wade's finger on his lips. Wade moved his finger to lift Noah's chin so they could be eye to eye. A tear managed to fall from Wade's eye as he whispered, "I am so in love with you, Noah. I love you".

Noah grabs the back of Wade's head and pulls him down into a passionate kiss. As if on cue they began their love making as the lyrics of the song began.

_Oh how I need you so much,_

_My body calls out please come,_

_Touch Me..._

Please review and thanks for reading.


End file.
